Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-(3-q)+7(-6q-8)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{3-q}{)} + 7(-6q-8) $ $ {-3+q} + 7(-6q-8) $ Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ -3+q + {7(}\gray{-6q-8}{)} $ $ -3+q {-42q-56} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {q - 42q} {-3 - 56}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-41q} {-3 - 56}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-41q} {-59}$ The simplified expression is $-41q-59$